Le Désespoir De L'Amour
by AkiiraAndAngie
Summary: Elle aurait dû penser avant de faire ça ... Elle aurait dû anticiper sa réaction ... Mais , elle ne l'a pas fait .


_Hello lecteurs , voilà ma première fic . C'est un petit one-shot que j'ai écris il y a déjà un moment mais que je ne pensais jamais publier . J'espère que vous allez apprécier ._

**Le Désespoir De L'Amour**

En cette belle nuit éclairée par la lune , une jeune fille courait les joues en larmes .On pouvait voir ces cheveux bleutés flotter dans sa course , ainsi que ses magnifiques yeux émeraudes et son beau visage en larmes .Cette fille , dont le nom était Kuga Natsuki , enfourcha sa moto et dans un crissement de pneus disparut dans la nuit .

_Quelques heures plus tôt :_

Shizuru marchait dans les couloirs de Fuuka, son masque de perfection bien en place . Elle repensait aux événements de la veille :

Flash back :

La présidente était assise à son bureau dans la salle du conseil des élèves avec une tasse de thé dans les mains . Devant elle se trouvait Natsuki avec une expression désolée sur le visage .

- Shizuru ... Tu sais que ...

- Oui Natsuki ? l'encouragea le présidente .

Natsuki prit une grande inspiration et continua :

- Tu sais que je t'aime bien ... Mais , je ne peux pas accepter tes sentiments ! On est amie depuis tellement longtemps . Et de plus , je ... je ... j'aime quelqu'un d'autre . S'écria -t-elle avant de s'enfuir de la salle .

- Ara ...Pourquoi mens-tu Natsuki ... Se demanda Shizuru en prenant tranquillementune gorgée de son thé vert .

Elle s'entendait très bien avec Mai . C'est pourquoi , elle savait que Natsuki n'avait personne , l'aimait , mais avait peur d'avouer ses sentiments .

Fin Flash back 

En tournant dans un des couloirs ,Shizuru apperçut Mai . Cette dernière était en train d'essayer de convaincre Mikoto de la laisser et d'accepter l'invitation de son frère pour aller manger en famille .D'un coup , Shizuru eu une idée .

- Mai-san , pourrais-je te parler une minute ? Demanda-t-elle .

Mai , surprise que la présidente veuille lui parler , car , après tout même si elles s'entendaient bien , rare étaient les moments quand elles se parlaient .

- Euh ... Shizuru-san ... Bien sûr , que veux-tu ?

Shizuru regarda le petit groupe , puis reportant son regard sur Mai :

- En privé , si tu veux bien .

Reito , voyant qu'il était de trop , décida de prendre sa petite soeur et de partir . Mias , avant de s'en aller , il dit avec un sourire mistérieux :

- Passez une bonne journée Shizuru-san , Mai-san .

- Vous aussi Reito-san . Répondit Shizuru avec le même sourire .

Après quelques secondes , ne voyant plus Reito et sa soeur dans le couloir , elle se tourna vers Mai qui avait l'air très mal à l'aise .

- Mai , j'ai une faveur à te demander ... Dit-elle avec un de ces plus beaux sourires .

Mai connaissant déjà un peu Shizuru , eut froid dans le dos . Elle savait que ce sourire ne présageait rien de bon . Pourtant , elle décida de jouer le jeu .

- Euh ... et de quoi s'agit-il ? demanda-t-elle intriguée .

-Eh bien , est-ce que tu ...

* * *

Après cette ô que épouisante journée à ne rien faire en trainant dans les couloirs de Fuuka , Natsuki décida de rentrer à son appartement qu'elle partageait avec sa meilleure amie Mai . Pendant toute la journée elle repensait à ce qu'elle a dit à Shizuru . Elle l'aimait plus que tout , mais elle avait peur de gâcher cette amitié qu'elle s'est tant efforcé à créer . Alors , elle décida de mentir à sa bien aimée et de lui dire qu'elle avait quelqu'un d'autre .

Après avoir mentit à Shizuru , elle n'a pu la regarder dans les yeux et elle s'enfuit de la salle du conseil des élèves avant même de voir la réaction de Shizuru . D'ailleurs , elle se demandait maintenant comment a-t-elle pu réagir . S'est-elle éfondrée ? Elle a fait comme si de rien était ? A-t-elle décider de la haïr ?

Plongée dans ses refléxions , Natsuki ne s'est même pas rendit compte qu'elle était devant la porte de son appartement . Secouant sa tête pour se remettre les idées en place , elle entreprit de chercher ses clés dans sa poche . Après deux minutes de recherche acharnée , elle les trouva et ouvrit la porte . Elle la ferma derière elle et en allumant la lumière dit :

- Mai , je suis rentr ...

Et là ce fut le choc . Mai , sa meilleure amie était endormie dans les bras de ... Shizuru . Natsuki était paralysée , elle ne comprenait pas comment Mai pouvait se retrouver avec SA Shizuru , dans ses bras , dans le même lit ... En plus , Mai connaissait ses sentiments envers Shizuru .

Mais ce qui fût de trop , c'est ce regard rubis qui la fixait droit dans les yeux . Mais surtout le petit sourire en coin que lui lancait la propriétaire de ce même regard . Natsuki ne pouvant plus supporter cette scène et sentant ses larmes arriver , se retourna , ouvrit la porte et la claqua brutalement derière elle . Ce qui réveilla Mai :

- Oh , Shizuru-san , je suis désolée de m'être endormie ... Que s'est-il passé ?

- Ara ... On dirait que ça a marché ... Ma chère Natsuki est jalouse . Espérons qu'elle viendra admettre ses sentiments maintenant . Tu devrais l'appeller . Dit-elle en se levant .

On pût voir que les deux jeunes filles étaient bien habillée dans leurs uniformes .

Dehors , on entendit le bruit d'un moteur , puis un crissement de pneus .

A son tour , Mai se leva et prit son portable . Elle choisit le numéro de Natsuki et appuia sur la touche pour l'appeller

* * *

Natsuki était furieuse et triste :

- _Comment cela pouvait arriver ... Mai , Shizuru , ensembles ?!_

En roulant à plus de 190 km/h , elle n'a pu sortir cette horrible image de son esprit . Elle roulait sur la route qui menait à la ville . D'un coup , elle sentit quelque chose vibré dans une des poches de son uniforme . Elle ralentit et s'arrêta près d'une vois ferrée qui passait par là . Elle sortit son portable et voyant le numéro de Mai s'afficher , elle fût prise d'une rage incontrôlable et lanca son portable de toutes ses forces contre le sol . Il se fracassa sous l'impact . Natsuki regarda autour d'elle , il n'y avait personne si tardivement la nuit . Elle regarda le long des rails . Et là , elle l'apperçut . Cette lumière qui se rapprochait . Poussée par un désespoir inimaginable , elle se plaça sur les rails et attendit en fermant les yeux . La lumière se rapprochait de plus en plus , Natsuki pouvait même entendre le bruit du train qui arrivait . Son visage était en larmes . D'un coup , elle ouvrit les yeux . Elle eut peur de ce train qui se rapprochait à une telle vitesse , mais elle ne bougea pas . Et juste avant l'impact , avec le visage de Shizuru en tête , elle souffla :

- Je suis Kuga ... Natsuki Kuga et je t'aime SHIZURU !

* * *

Leconducteur du train apperçut une forme sur les rails et fraina de toutes ses forces . Mais ce fût trop tard . Dans un crissement le train percuta Natsuki qui fût projettée au loin .

- Bon sang ! ... cria le conducteur en descendant à toute vitesse du train .

Il courra vers Natsuki . Il s'approcha et vu avec horreur l'état de la jeune femme . Il courut vers le train et appella la police .

* * *

Le lendemain , Shizuru arriva à l'école . Elle était inquiète pour Natsuki , car elle appris par Mai qu'elle ne répondait pas à ses appels . Elle même esseya de l'appeller plusieurs fois , avec le même résultat .

- _Ce n'était qu'une blague pour la rendre jalouse , pour qu'elle avoue ses sentiments à mon égare . J'espère qu'elle reviendra vite pour qu'on puisse s'expliquer ..._

Plongée dans ses pensées , elle se retrouva rapidement devant la salle du conseil des élèves . Elle eut un mauvais présentiment , derière cette porte ça s'agitait trop , beaucoup trop . Elle ouvrit la porte et découvrit une Mai en pleure dans les bras de Reito et une Haruka faisant les cents pas dans la pièce avec un journal à la main .

- Ah ! Fujino ! Tu vas jamais deviner ce qui s'est passé ! S'exclama la blonde en agitant le journal dans tous les sens .

- Ara ... Eclère moi donc , Suzuchiro-san ... Shizuru n'eut même pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'Haruka lui mit le journal sous le nez .

Tout s'arrêta autour de Shizuru .Elle perdit son masque de perfection . Elle écarquillat les yeux et ne bougea plus .

Voir Shizuru dans cette état pourrait être commique , si la situation n'était pas aussi grave .

Sur la première page du journal , on pouvait voir un gros titre : "Une jeune femme percutée parle train" . Et un peu plus loin , on pouvait lire : "Kuga Natsuki , étudiante à l'académie Fuuka s'est fait percuté par le train hier dans la nuit du [...] , aucune famille [...] , probablement un suicide ...

Shizuru assimilant les informations ne pouvait toujours pas bouger . Elle tourna son regard vers Mai et compris que si elle n'aurait pas eu cette stupide idée , tout cela ne serait pas arrivé .

Shizuru ressentit une douleur au niveau de son coeur et pouvant enfin bouger , elle se retourna et sortit en courant de la salle . Elle entendit Haruka crier qu'il faut faire quelque chose consernant cette affaire , qu'il faut qu'elle prend ses respensabilités en tant que présidente . Mais , Shizuru ne faisait pas attention à ces cris . Elle courrait à en perdre le souffle , jusqu'à arriver sur le toit de l'académie . Plus rien ne pouvait l'atteindre , elle marchait vers le bord du toit en répétant tout le temps la même phrase :

- Je suis désolée Natsuki , je suis désolée , tout ça c'est de ma faute ... Je t'aime Natsuki , je t'aime ...

Elle s'est mit au bord du toit , sans regarder en-bàs . Elle pleurait et dans un dernier "je t'aime Natsuki" , elle se laissa tomber en avant .

Plus rien , elle ne sentait plus rien .Et là , elle l'apperçut dans cette lumière ... Sa Natsuki qui lui tendait la main avec un grand sourire . Shizuru voulut s'excuser , dire quelque chose . Mais en voyant Natsuki avec ce sourire , elle n'a rien pu dire . Elle prit la main de sa bien aimée et lui rendit son sourire .

Certes , elles étaient mortes . Mais , elles étaient ensembles et c'est ce qui comptait le plus .

* * *

- Eh ! Regardez ... ! C'est Fujino-sama , la présidente ...

- Oh ! Elle ... elle est morte !

- Tombée du toit ...!

Les élèves se poussaient et criaient en voyant leur présidente , étendue sur le sol , du sang autour de sa tête . Mais le plus perturbant était le sourire qu'affichait la défunte .

Mai explica à la police se qui s'est passé . La blague , ainsi que la raison probable du suicide de ses deux amies .

Les élèves de Fuuka n'oublieront jamais cette tragédie . Oui , ils n'oublieront jamais ces deux jeunes femmes , poussées par l'amour , à commettre un tel acte . Car ce n'était pas un simple suicide ... Non ... C'était un suicide par amour .

* * *

Voilà , c'est la fin de ce o-s assez triste ... J'epère ne pas avoir laisser trop de fautes d'orthographe , promis je fais un effort sur ce point . Tout les critiques sont les bienvenues .

Aviez-vous apprécié ?

Ou pas ?

Reviews ?


End file.
